Angels Bless the Dead Losses
by Noumouni
Summary: Axel n'aurait jamais cru vivre un truc pareil... Pourtant, c'est bien arrivé... Et ce n'est pas spécialement chiant...
1. Etre nul

Hallu :D Bon bon bon... J'ai décidé, il y a fort longtemps, d'écrire une fic sur Kingdom Hearts. Et avant-hier, j'en ai enfin trouvé la force ! Ewiii soyez fiers de moi :D

**Titre**: Angels Bless the Dead Losses ou Les Anges bénissent les Nuls. Vous moquez pas xD

**Auteur: **C'est mes doigts qui ont bougé tout seuls, et c'est mon cerveau qui a réfléchit. \(°v°)/

Les persos ne sont pas à moi ( ou alors j'le sais pas :D), ce qui est bien dommage. J'aurais aimé être avec Roxy mwa !

Euh... Ah oui !

**Résumé:** ( tout beau tout propre ) Axel a de très mauvaises notes au lycée. Ses profs décident de l'aider en demandant à un élève de lui donner des cours... Et il va découvrir que son qu'on lit dans les livres n'est pas toujours mensonger...

**Mon petit problème:** Ne m'assassinez pas... Je ne mettrai pas de scène chaude ! XD

Vwalà !! :D

______________________________________________________________________ °v° Ouh !

First Feather

Le jeune homme regardait sa feuille, l'air las. Comment pouvait-il avoir eu 2/20 alors qu'il avait révisé ? Il avait tout de même usé 10 minutes de son précieux temps, juste pour survoler son cours. Alors, que le prof n'aille pas dire qu'il n'apprenait pas ses leçons !

« - Axel, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. »

Ah... Il allait encore avoir le coup du : « Mais vous savez, si vous ne travaillez pas, vous n'arriverez jamais à rien dans votre vie ! ». Pour le moment, ce qu'il cherchait, c'était l'âme sœur. Et vu comme il était exigeant, ce n'était pas gagné... L'étape numéro 2 de sa vie, c'était... essayer, oui essayer, de travailler. Et tant qu'il n'aurait personne à son bras, c'était niet. Mais il devait l'avouer, il avait _quelqu'un_ en vue... Mais ce quelqu'un...

La sonnerie stridente interrompit le flot continu des pensées d'Axel envers la jolie personne de son cœur. Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux roux. Il devait attendre que tout le monde soit sorti. Pas la peine de se taper la honte devant 30 élèves. Un punk passa près de lui en levant le pouce.

« - T'inquiète mec !

- Tu sais très bien que je ne m'inquiète plus Dem'.

- J't'attends à la porte ! »

Le lycéen s'en alla en traînant l'étui de sa guitare par terre. Il allait encore la casser. Une dinde gloussante et rousse s'en alla, vidant la classe du dernier élève à pouvoir partir sans se faire harceler par un prof mégalomane, qui voulait voir tous ses élèves avoir au moins 15 de moyenne en maths. Ce qui est le rêve de tout prof de maths qui se respecte. Mais là n'était pas la question. Parce que de toutes façons, il n'était pas en maths, il était en physique... Oui, ça change énormément de choses... Parce que là, le prof n'est plus mégalo, il est psychopathe. Prudence aux psychopathes qui rôdent dans les lycées. Ils pourraient vous bouffer tout cru.

Axel s'approcha du bureau en céramique, et attendit que le prof ait fini de le dévisager comme s'il était une saucisse ambulante.

« - A ce que j'ai compris Axel, vous n'êtes bon en aucun domaine... Même pas en langue. Pourquoi avoir choisi d'aller en L ?

- Le BAC est fastoche j'trouve.

- Mh mh... Mais vous savez, avec vos notes, vous n'atteindrez jamais le BAC. Il se pourrait qu'en fin d'année, il soit demandé une réorientation au conseil de classe. »

Non... Pas une réorientation... Si ça se produisait, il ne verrait plus...

« - Mais bien sûr, cela ne se produira pas si vous mettez un grand coup de collier à vos études. Vos professeurs et moi-même avons longuement débattu sur votre cas mardi soir au conseil de classe, et nous avons trouvé une solution.

- Laquelle monsieur ?

- Un élève vous aidera. Il a déjà accepté, et nous n'attendons plus que votre accord.

- J'accepte. »

Le prof fut surpris de la rapidité de réponse de son élève.

« - Si cela peut m'aider à rester dans ce lycée, et à passer en Term', j'accepte.

- Un tel sérieux ne vous ressemble pas. Je vais en informer mon élève, vos cours commenceront lundi. »

Axel acquiesça et quitta la salle en saluant Vexen. Son ami l'attendait à la porte en grattouillant sa guitare. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Oh mec, on dirait que t'as vu le diable en personne !

- Je pense que Vexen peut être considéré comme le diable.

- C'est que t'as raison ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le vieux maboule ?

- Juste me demander si j'acceptais d'avoir des cours de quelqu'un du lycée.

- Et t'as accepté ? »

En même temps qu'ils parlaient, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, pour manger avant 13h. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une heure avant de reprendre les cours et de s'ennuyer en écoutant un prof d'anglais complètement shooté à l'herbe. Tandis qu'il parlait, Axel promenait ses yeux verts sur la mêlée informe de lycéens affamés. Et il le vit... Qui arrivait avec ses amis. Le jeune homme s'arrêta de parler et dévisagea l'ange qui marchait tranquillement vers la foule. Tout en lui lui plaisait... Ses cheveux mordorés, ses yeux céruléens, son teint de pêche, ses lèvres rosées qui ne s'étiraient que rarement en un sourire éclatant. Oui vraiment, c'était lui qu'il voulait et personne d'autre...


	2. Conditions de travail

Hallu :D Ah que j'adore ce mot ! Comme promis voici la suite qui ne sert strictement à rien, sinon à décrire les difficiles conditions de vie de nos pauvres protagonistes.

Mouaha !

Attention, c'est très gore ! Les évènements qui vont vous être relatés sont inspirés de faits réels ! Attention aux âmes sensibles !

__________________________________________________ °v° Ouh !

Second Feather

« - Demyx, aurais-tu l'amabilité de goûter avant moi ? »

Axel n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Malgré ses maigres connaissances en cuisine, il lui avait semblé que du hachis parmentier, ce n'était pas comme ça. Ou alors il délirait, ou alors il avait raison. Et son ami penchait pour la deuxième hypothèse.

Le plat était tout simplement... eh bien, vu sa tête, on ne voudrait pas en manger ( ben moi j'en ai mangé XD j'ai été malade pendant deux heures !). Sauf bien sûr les cochons, qui mangeaient n'importe quoi. Ah, et aussi Kairi, qui n'avait pas remarqué la couleur verdâtre du pauvre hachis. Elle ne remarquait pas les poteaux, alors ça... encore moins... Axel planta sa fourchette dans la masse difforme, et un affreux pus orange et odorant en sortit. Il pâlit. C'était un rat crevé ou quoi ? Demyx de son côté avait goûté le magnifique plat style restaurant cinq étoiles ( je ne confirme pas XD).

« - Alors ? Comment c'est ?

- C'est... euh... si je te dis que c'est comme manger une serpillière, tu me crois ?

- T'as déjà mangé une serpillière ? T'es con ou quoi ?

- C'était un pari bouffon.

- T'es con quand même.

- C'est le goût de la serpillière, mais avec le jus en plus... »

Axel regarda son hachis et le retourna. La viande du dessous se noyait dans la sauce infâme, et criaient : « Sauvez-nous, on se noie ! ». Agacé, il les écrabouilla d'un coup de fourchette. Est-ce qu'ils mangeraient au moins UNE fois correctement au self cette semaine ? La veille, c'était du riz avec des légumes d'apparence tout à fait anodine, sauf que les légumes, c'était des petites boules de colorant (j'ai mangé ça vendredi, et je peux vous dire qu'on aurait pu repeindre l'assiette en orange et vert !).

Le lycéen se leva, prit son assiette et se dirigea vers Kairi.

« - Eh... »

La rousse ne réagit pas, trop occupée à se goinfrer. Ou alors était-ce parce que d'habitude, on le lui adressait pas la parole. Et la seule fois où on la lui adressait, elle avait une tête de carpe. On a pas toujours la classe ( pas comme Axel XD ).

« - Tu veux ça ? »

Axel tendit son assiette à la jeune fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« - Tu... tu me donnes ça ? »

Elle rougit bêtement, son visage prenant la couleur de ses cheveux (ah l'horreur !).

« - Mais oui, puisque je te le dis !

Oh merci, j'adore trop en plus ! »

Kairi arracha le plat des mains d'Axel, et n'attendit pas d'avoir fini son assiette pour commencer l'autre. Quelle porky... ( affinez la maîtrise de votre langage mesdames et messieurs XD)

Axel retourna à sa table en jetant un regard à la ronde. Son ange était assis dans le fond du self, et suçait une glace. Le lycéen rougit. Il était terriblement mignon quand il faisait ça...

A la table, il y avait eu une prolifération d'imbéciles. Marluxia, Zexion – lui il était intelligent quand même -, Riku (oui oui je confirme) et Xion qui avait l'air hagard (je l'aime pas !). Une belle tripotée d'imbéciles... ils étaient tous au même niveau. C'était Xion le pire des cas...


	3. Il s'est fait casser à la Brice de Nice

Mwahaha ! Euh... oui je suis un peu (beaucoup ) en retard, mais ces derniers temps, j'étais plus dans l'écriture de mon VRAI ( hourra \(^o^)/ ) bouquin, que dans ma fic =) Et puis j'ai eu une petite période de relâchement, parce qu'une amie m'avait lâchée à cause d'une angine blanche XD M'enfin bref. Voilà TROIS ( omwagad, je suis devenue folle, j'ai écrit trois chapitres en une heure ) chapitres, rien que pour vous ! Niah !

______________________________________________________________ °v° Ouh !

Third Feather

C'était lundi, et tout ce à quoi Axel pensait, c'étaient ses cours du soir. Qui allait être la personne qui se chargerait de lui ? Probablement un de ces intellos de Première S, qui passe leurs récrés à bosser leurs maths... Il avait en horreur ce genre de personnes, de celles qui n'ont pas de vie sociale...

Axel leva leva les yeux pile au bon moment, et vit le joli blond passer dans le couleur, accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux pâles, et d'un brun fou-fou qui était un peu à la traîne, parce qu'il s'extasiait sur la robe d'une amie à lui.

« - Roxas, Nami, attendez-moi ! »

Le roux tiqua. Ce n'était pas la blonde qui s'appelait Roxas... Elle, c'était Naminé. Axel le savait déjà. Mais il ne connaissait pas le prénom de sa cible. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. On en apprenait des choses dans les couloirs...

Axel soupira bruyamment. Ce que le bus pouvait être chiant... Son portable n'avait plus de batterie, son Ipod déconnait comme c'est pas permit, et le pire de tout, c'était que Demyx avait réussi à rater le bus... Quel abruti, celui-là aussi... Axel tourna la tête vers le fond du bus et sourit. Roxas était là, avec Sora, son jumeau. Ils se ressemblaient tellement tous les deux. La seule différence notable était la couleur de leurs cheveux. L'un était blond, l'autre était brun. Sora était un grand ami à Riku, l'un de ceux avec qui on va toujours à la plage et qu'on colle comme un chewing-gum contre une semelle de chaussure. Axel en venait à se demander si ces deux-là n'étaient pas amoureux. Ce qui était fort plausible, vu la tête que le petit Sora tirait quand Riku parlait. Et puis l'autre, il souriait comme un niais en regardant son petit brun... Le roux décida de s'approcher des jumeaux, et d'utiliser le prétexte de l'amitié entre Sora et Riku pour pouvoir les aborder correctement. Sora leva ses yeux bleu océan, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - Axel ! T'étais là, j't'avais pas vu moi !

- Tu devrais porter des lunettes très cher, mes cheveux sont les plus voyants du bus.

- Eh ça va hein ! »

A côté de Sora, Roxas était plongé dans un livre sur la peinture du XVIIè siècle. Axel fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ce machin là ? Roxas sembla remarquer que le roux le regardait, et leva la tête pour le dévisager. Axel devînt aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh... ri- rien... j'me disais juste que euh... que tu lisais des trucs bizarres. »

Sora frappa la paume de sa main contre son front. Oh la bourde... Roxas haussa un sourcil.

« - Je vois... Eh bien puisque tu trouves cela bizarre, nous allons étudier ça ce soir.. »

Axel ne comprit pas sur le coup. Le jumeau du blond pouffa de rire.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu dois donner des cours à Axel maintenant ! »

Le roux fit le merlan frit. Roxas... Lui donner des cours... Il... Il allait chez lui... Non ?

« - Ca tombe très bien, parce que demain tu as un devoir en français sur les mouvements littéraires et artistiques du XVIIè. Moi qui pensais que nous ferions des maths... C'est râpé.

- Mais mais... mais... (il a du mal XD)

- Quoi ? Tu préférerais que je t'apprenne à lire peut-être à la place ?

- Pt.. que... euh...

- Ah non, je pense qu'il serait préférable de t'apprendre à parler. »

Sora éclata de rire. En l'espace de quelques phrases, Roxas avait réussi à faire descendre Axel de son piédestal doré. Et ça ne se terminerait pas là...


	4. Relis, relis Envie pipi

Booyakaaaaa !

________________________________________________________°v° Ouh !

Fourth Feather

Axel était assis sur une chaise dans son salon, et lisait les notes de Roxas prises pendant les cours de français. Plusieurs fois, il s'émerveilla de la qualité de l'écriture, finement penchée, et délicatement attachée. Ça correspondait bien à son propriétaire. En parlant du propriétaire, lui était en train de se la couler douce, un chocolat chaud à la main, l'autre étant occupée à tenir un livre de philosophie. Il avait déjà fini l'autre ? Il trimballait combien de livres comme ça ?

Après une vingtaine de minutes de lecture intensive de prise de notes, Axel poussa les feuilles vertes vers son bourreau.

« - Ai fini... »

Roxas leva ses yeux céruléens vers le roux, et repoussa les feuilles vers Axel.

« - Relis.

- Quoi ? Mais ça fait une demi-heure que je lis ces putains de trucs ! Tu vas pas m'obliger à les relire ! »

Le blond lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur. Le jeune homme déglutit en reprenant les papiers. Ne pas l'énerver, ne pas l'énerver. Être soumis... Ça c'est une bonne méthode de drague. Obéir...

Axel relit une deuxième fois, tentant de se concentrer le plus possible. A l'autre bout de la table, Roxas venait de se plonger dans une synthèse sur son cours de géo. Ce qu'il était mignon quand il était concentré... Rah...

Après un quart d'heure de relecture, Axel se leva.

« - Je vais euh...

- Oui oui, vas-y, je ne suis pas là pour te torturer... »

Il partit se soulager, sentant le regard de Roxas dans son dos. En vérité, c'était pas qu'il avait vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes, c'était qu'il voulait une pause. Et peut-être qu'il en profiterait pour... Enfin voilà quoi...

Roxas posa son stylo. Sous ses yeux, une feuille gribouillée de connaissances sur le thème de l'eau dans le monde. Il soupira, las. Son visage tomba entre ses mains, et il ferma les yeux. Il en avait assez d'être là... Il voulait rentrer, être auprès de DiZ et les autres. Quitter ce monde si ténébreux... Axel avait le potentiel pour passer du mauvais côté. S'il ne faisait rien, l'éventualité pourrait se confirmer. Et là, il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il devait donc faire en sorte d'amener le jeune homme vers un chemin plus lumineux. Le chemin de la connaissance sauvait souvent. Mais pas toujours.

Axel trouva Roxas dans cette position, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, appuyées sur la chaise, et la tête entre ses bras. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de pleurer. Mais non, aucun sanglot ne lui parvenait. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, en face du blond, et le contempla. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, prostré. Il lui rappelait un peu une statue. La statue d'un ange, qu'il avait vue dans un parc, aux Iles Imaginaires, alors qu'il n'était encore enfant, et que ses parents s'occupaient encore de lui. Mais ce temps était révolu. Et la statue avait disparu... Axel décida de relire une nouvelle fois les notes que son professeur improvisé avaient prises. Étrangement, il n'avait plus besoin de lire les notes. Il les connaissait pas cœur. Axel comprit. Roxas s'était rendu compte qu'il avait une mémoire visuelle, et pas une mémoire auditive. En lui faisant lire plusieurs fois le même texte, il l'obligeait à mémoriser. Waouh... Le roux prit un stylo, une feuille colorée en rouge, et s'appliqua à coucher sur papier ce qu'il avait retenu. Roxas avait levé les yeux, et le regardait faire. Voilà qui était mieux...


	5. Chat, miaou, Roxy

Où le chat entre en scène °v°

_____________________________________________ °v° Ouh !

Fifth Feather

Roxas était parti depuis environ dix minutes, et Axel se sentait un peu seul. Il connaissait désormais son cours sur le bout des doigts, et était paré pour le devoir du lendemain. Sur le conseil de Roxas, il avait trouvé des noms d'artistes et d'écrivains qui appartenaient à tel ou tel mouvement. Il les avait appris par cœur.

Un petit bruit de trappe se fit entendre dans le couloir d'entrée, et de forts miaulements retentirent. Axel soupira. C'était Venti qui rentrait. Venti était un petit chat au pelage doré et aux yeux céruléens. Axel était tombé sous le charme lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé quelques mois plus tôt, dans un carton. Depuis, ils ne se séparaient plus. Bizarrement, Venti lui faisait penser à Roxas. Les mêmes yeux, le pelage de la même couleur. Enfin... Pas que Roxas soit aussi poilu qu'un chat... Mais... enfin... voilà quoi... Axel s'étonnait lui même parfois. Il se faisait des monologues intérieurs. Il manquait un peu de compagnie, dans sa grande maison que ses parents lui avait léguée. Bon, léguée était un grand mot, vu que ces derniers n'étaient pas morts... Ils étaient juste partis en amoureux pour deux semaines et... n'étaient jamais revenus. Chaque semaine, Axel recevait un chèque, qui lui permettait de payer ses repas et ses autres frais. La maison étant à eux, il n'avait pas à payer de loyer. Cette situation était plutôt commode. Seul hic, les voisins. A chaque fois qu'il les voyait, ces derniers ne cessaient de le taquiner.

« - Alors, tes parents sont toujours en riboules ? Ils ont dû en faire des gosses depuis le temps ! »

Le roux s'en fichait de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il pouvait bien avoir des frères et des sœurs par milliers, il s'en ficherait toujours. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était Roxas. Roxas qui semblait avoir des problèmes. Il était resté prostré pendant plus de dix minutes, à regarder Axel prendre des notes d'un air morne. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Venti monta sur la table, et attira l'attention de son maître à grand renfort de miaulements. Axel sourit. Ce qu'il était mignon.

« - Tu es presque aussi mignon que Roxas. Mais je n'aimerais pas sortir avec une boule de poils comme toi. »

Venti enroula sa queue autour de la main tendue d'Axel et ronronna comme une tondeuse à gazon. Parfois, le petit chat donnait au jeune homme l'impression qu'il était un humain. Il comprenait ce qu'il lui disait, et réagissait comme une petite fille gênée. Venti frotta sa tête contre les grands doigts du roux. Son pelage était trempé. Axel prit une petite serviette bleue spéciale Venti et en fit un petit nid sur la table. Venti s'installa dedans, et ronronna de plus belle. Axel déposa un baiser sur la petite tête triangulaire dorée, et posa sa tête près du lit improvisé. Le chat ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Après cinq minutes de contemplation intensive, Axel leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le ciel avait viré au gris goudron, et il pleuvait des cordes. Il espéra que Roxas était rentré à temps...

Le lendemain, Roxas revînt à 17h. Axel fronça les sourcils en voyant son teint un peu pâle.

« - Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle.

- Oui oui ça va. J'ai attrapé froid hier, je n'avais pas de parapluie. »

Roxas sourit, retournant ainsi le pauvre cœur du roux. Ils s'assirent autour de la petite table de la salle à manger et commencèrent à discuter.

« - Alors, comment s'est passé ton devoir ?

- Su-per. J'ai rendu ma feuille en premier.

- Tu t'es relu ?

- Euh... nan.

- Il faut te relire. Tu peux faire des fautes bêtes. Je me relis toujours deux fois, pour être certain de n'oublier aucune erreur. J'en trouve toujours. A un contrôle en anglais, j'aurais pu avoir 20 si je mettais relu. »

Axel hocha la tête et prit note de ça dans sa tête. Toujours se relire. Sinon badaboum. Enfin, il s'était compris quoi. Roxas sourit à nouveau.

« - Bien alors, pour fêter ça, que dirais-tu de ne pas travailler aujourd'hui ? Tu as seulement sport demain matin, tu n'as donc pas de devoirs. Nous pourrions aller manger une glace en ville ? »

Axel sourit. Roxas n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé, lorsqu'il le voyait simplement dans les couloirs. Il était infiniment mieux...


	6. T'aurais dû la fermer

J'étais en vacances :D Et j'avais la flemme aussi d'écrire :D Sorry !

___________________________________________ °V° Niaha !

Sixth Feather

Axel cherchait Roxas du regard, mais il ne le trouva pas dans le bus. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Peut-être qu'il était malade ? La veille, il était pâle et ne semblait pas se sentir très bien... Le roux descendit à son arrêt, et se mit en marche vers chez lui.

« - Axeeeeel ! Attends-moi ! »

Axel sursauta en entendant la voix de Sora. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Le jeune homme se retourna, se prenant de plein fouet une furie brune lancée à pleine vitesse. Sora atterrit le derrière par terre avec un petit cri.

« - Aïeuh ! Tu marches trop vite Axel !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

- T'es sympa dis donc ! T'es de mauvais poil parce que Roxas est pas là ? »

Axel rougit. Il était vrai que la journée avait été dure pour ses amis, au vu de son humeur passablement énervée et irritable. Tout ça parce que Roxas n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez.

Sora sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait touché le point sensible du roux. Comme c'était mignon...

« - Si tu veux tout savoir, il est malade, et il m'a demandé de te surveiller pendant que tu faisais tes devoirs.

- Oh vraiment ? Tu sais, j'ai 17 ans, je n'ai plus besoin de baby-sitter depuis longtemps. Tu peux rentrer chez toi et veiller sur ton frère. »

Sora frotta son pied par terre, les bras derrière son dos, l'air gêné.

« - Roxas m'a dit que si je rentrais avant 19 heures, j'allais me prendre un coup de pied au cul dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie... »

Axel écarquilla les yeux. Roxas... avait dit ça ? Une personne si douce et si attentionnée ? Eh bien comme quoi, le monde est plein de contradictions terribles. Mais penser à Roxas en le voyant énervé, c'était voir une image tout simplement... sexy... Sora pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air curieux. Axel devait penser à Roxas pour faire cette tête.

« - Axel est amoureux ! Nananananère ! »

Le concerné s'empourpra encore plus. Oui, il était amoureux, et alors ? C'était pas honteux si ?

« - Arrête de me faire chier le nain!

- Quoi ? Qui c'est que tu traites de nain ? J'crois que j'préfère avoir un coup de pied au cul que de me coltiner un abruti pareil !

- C'est qui l'abruti ?

- C'est toi l'abruti ! Imbécile ! Boulet ! Niais ! Je comprends pas pourquoi DiZ voulait que Roxas veille sur toi ! »

Sora plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en faisant des yeux ronds. Oh la gaffe, oh la gaffe !

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Répète !

- Rien ! J'ai rien dit ! C'était une connerie ! »

Axel prit Sora par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

« - Pourquoi a-t-on ordonné à Roxas de veiller sur moi ? Réponds !

- P-Parce que tu as le potentiel pour devenir un démon...

- Comment ça ? »

Axel avait cessé de secouer Sora, et le regardait désormais dans les yeux. Entre ses mains, le garçon brun semblait au bord des larmes.

« - Je t'en supplie, arrête de poser des questions...

- Non ! Je veux savoir ce que Roxas me cache ! »

Sora tremblait désormais. Mais pas de froid. De terreur devant ce regard assassin.

« - Je te préviens Sora, si tu ne me dis rien dans les 10 prochaines secondes, tu vas sentir ta douleur... »


	7. Huit papillons noirs, pour un ange doré

Bonjour bonjour ! La suite a mis un petit peu plus de temps à arriver que ce que j'avais promis XD Du coup je vous ai écris un chapitre plus long ! Ewiwi ! :D

____________________________________________________ Mshi mshi ! °o°

Sora était assis dans le canapé d'Axel et se tordait les mains. Ne rien dire par inadvertance. Surtout pas. Enfin, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait... Il pourrait mettre Roxas en danger s'il le faisait... Axel semblait vraiment en colère... Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Il devrait être étonné, ébahi... Enfin quelque chose du genre quoi ! Mais pas comme ça... Était-ce dû à son côté sombre ?

"- Bien, maintenant Sora, tu vas tout me dire...

- Je ne te dirai rien, et tu le sais Axel..."

Le roux soupira. Se résignait-il ? Non, il n'était pas ce genre de personne... Il ne se résignait pas aussi facilement.

Axel se leva et alla fouiller dans un tiroir de la cuisine. Il en ressortit une paire de ciseaux. Cette vision donna à Sora un frisson glacé dans le dos. Il n'allait tout de même pas le blesser pour parvenir à ses fins ? Si ? Le roux revînt dans le salon et s'assit en face du brun. Ce dernier avait baissé les yeux au possible. Il avait toujours détesté la violence. Roxas aussi. DiZ et Naminé pareil... Les humains étaient définitivement trop violents. Pour leur propre bien...

"- Bien... Qu'est-ce que je vais découper en premier...?

- Axel, tu es stupide et borné."

Malgré sa peur, Sora avait réussi à sortir cette phrase. Il espérait que ses tripes ne le lâcheraient pas en cours de route.

"- Écoute, Roxas devait veiller sur toi afin d'éviter que tu deviennes comme ça. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Et je doute que Roxas va laisser passer ça aussi facilement. Il est déjà en route, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais me le coltiner, son fameux coup de pied au cul. Mais crois-moi, tu ne t'en tireras pas qu'avec un petit hématome de rien du tout au niveau du fessier...

- La ferme le mioche ! Tu sais au moins à qui tu parles ?

- Au plus grand abruti qui m'ait été donné de voir de toute mon existence..."

La pointe des ciseaux laissa une marque profonde sur la joue de Sora. Axel avait décidé de le blesser, par pure colère... Roxas allait être dans une colère noire...

Axel pressa la lame froide et ensanglantée de son arme contre l'autre joue restée intacte.

"- Pour être en parfaite harmonie, il faudrait aussi avoir une plaie ici..."

Axel appuya la pointe des ciseaux, faisant perler une goutte de sang de la joue de Sora. Un petit bruit de trappe résonna dans le couloir. Venti rentrait... Axel recula. Il ne voulait pas que le chaton le voie menacer qui que ce soit. Bizarrement, l'animal ne se mit pas à miauler, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il rentrait. La petite boule de poils dorés apparut au seuil du salon, et posa son derrière là, observant son maître de ses yeux perçants.

"- Bonjour Venti. Tu es déjà rentré, c'est étonnant..."

Le roux voulut caresser le chat, mais ce dernier cracha à l'approche de sa main.

"- Venti, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur de Sora ?"

Un grognement sourd résonna dans la gorge du félin. Et Axel comprit. Il avait peur de lui... Lui aussi le trahissait... Tout le monde le trahissait. Même un chat qu'il avait recueilli et nourrit pendant si longtemps.

"- Sale bête, toi aussi tu comptes t'enfuir ?"

Axel attrapa Venti par la queue et le souleva. L'animal ouvrit sa gueule, révélant ses canines acérées.

"- Espèce de..."

Le jeune homme brandit les ciseaux, se préparant à les planter dans le chat... puis plus rien. Le félin avait disparu, en un léger filet de fumée. Derrière Axel, Sora éclata de rire.

"- Axel, tu viens de faire connaissance avec la magie. Bienvenue dans le monde du paranormal..."

Il se retourna, agacé... Et se stoppa net. A côté de Sora était assis Roxas. Il était plus beau que jamais. Une beauté sauvage, féline comme... Venti... Axel comprit d'un coup.

"- C'était toi Venti ! Tout ce temps !

- Bien entendu. Pour veiller sur quelqu'un, mieux vaut être dans la maison de cette personne. Tu as encore de la chance que je ne me sois pas transformé en rat pour rester avec toi..."

Axel serra les poings, dégoûté. Alors tout ce qu'il lui avait dit... Tout ce qu'il avait dit au chat, comme quoi Roxas était adorable, qu'il était à croquer... Il l'avait dit au concerné... ! Et ça le dégoûtait encore plus... Espionner comme ça la vie des gens...

"- Vous n'êtes que des malades ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'espionnez comme ça ? Vous croyez pas que ma vie est assez foutue en l'air ? J'pensais qu'avec toi Roxas, j'aurais enfin un semblant de vie, comme tous les autres ! Mais toi, tu brises mes rêves, comme s'ils n'étaient rien ! Je comptais sur toi !

- Axel je...

- Nan ta gueule ! Je veux pas t'entendre ! Je veux juste que tu disparaisses de ma vie, que tu crèves !"

Axel s'arrêta de crier, les joues en feu, haletant. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur... Mais il se sentait bizarre. Un sentiment étrange se diffusait dans son estomac... Que se passait-il ? Roxas s'était levé et s'approchait du roux. Pris de panique, Axel planta ses ciseaux dans la hanche de Roxas... qui le prit dans ses bras...

"- Axel, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me blesser... Les armes humaines ne nous font rien...

Axel ne comprenait pas... Ou bien il ne voulait pas comprendre. Roxas lui sourit tendrement.

"- Les ténèbres commencent à ronger ton cœur... Tu es seul Axel, avoue-le...

- Tais-toi !"

Le roux récupéra la paire de ciseaux, et asséna un coup dans les côtes du blond. Le sang dégoulinait le long de son flanc. Mais Roxas s'en fichait. Il fallait éliminer la noirceur d'Axel avant toute chose. Après, et seulement après, il pourrait peut-être soigner ça. Il prit dans sa main gauche les poignées de ciseaux, et les retira de sa chair. Il les jeta par terre d'un geste désinvolte, se fichant bien d'où ça pourrait atterrir...

Roxas chercha les lèvres d'Axel de sa main droite.

"- Axel, sache que tu n'es plus seul désormais. Je serais toujours là pour toi... Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas et pense très fort à moi... Je viendrais..."

Le roux ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était paralysé. Roxas était contre lui, ce dont il avait toujours rêvé... Et il se sentait étonnamment bien. Il ne sentait plus les volutes étranges dans son estomac.

Roxas sourit et déploya ses ailes. Axel se sentit défaillir en voyant les deux grandes ailes blanches s'ouvrir devant ses yeux. Il tomba à genoux, le regard perdu dans la blancheur immaculée et pure des plumes de Roxas.

"- Je jure devant le Printemps, et sur mon honneur d'Hiver, que je te protégerais, même si cela doit me causer la mort..."

Et sur ces paroles trop obscures pour Axel, Roxas l'embrassa le roux. Ce dernier s'empourpra. R... Roxas... l'embrassait... Gaaaaah... Axel poussa un cri et tomba en arrière. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en toussant comme jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

"- Ro... xas... qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait...

- Chut, ne parle pas... si tu parles trop, cela risque d'être encore plus douloureux... Le mal qui est en toi se meurt... Il va ressortir par ta bouche et ne plus jamais revenir en toi..."

Un petit papillon noir sortit de la bouche ouverte d'Axel. Puis un autre. Et un troisième... Roxas tenait le visage d'Axel entre ses mains et lui souriait. Et un dernier papillon sortit. Et tout sembla tout à coup très paisible... Axel se sentait un peu mou, voire shooté... Il resta allongé par terre, tandis que Roxas attrapait les huit papillons noirs. Il les enferma dans un carré de soie bleue et le plia soigneusement. Sora s'approcha de son frère, l'air heureux.

"- N'oublie pas Axel. Si tu te sens pris au piège... pense à moi."

Roxas lui fit un grand sourire, et fit signe à Sora qu'ils s'en allaient. Les deux anges se transformèrent en chats, et s'en allèrent par la chatière, laissant là un Axel hébété et épuisé...

* * *

"- Les ciseaux, on y pense pas assez XD C'est une formidable arme blanche pourtant XD"


	8. Rêve d'Origine

Bijour tout le monde ! Comment vont les affaires :D ? Moi je profite de ma pause (je fais mes maths T.T) pour vous poster ça ! Débrouillez-vous avec !

__________________________________________ Kalapatchamay ! °v°

"- Roxas, tu aurais tout de même pu lui mettre un coup de pied au cul..."

L'ange doré était allongé dans le grand lit à baldaquin de sa chambre, ventre à l'air. DiZ était penché sur lui, occupé à bander ses blessures. A côté, Sora faisait la moue.

"- J'avais promis à Axel qu'il en aurait un...

- Eh bien je n'ai pas pu...

- Pourtant, la dernière fois, tu...

- Ce n'est pas pareil... Axel est mon destin. Je ne peux pas le maltraiter comme ça..."

DiZ tira d'un coup sec sur les bandages, arrachant un cri au blessé.

"- Fais attention !

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous blesser...

- Ne me vouvoie pas !

- Excusez... euh... excuse-moi..."

Roxas soupira en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Quelle connerie cette histoire de hiérarchie... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit le "big boss" ? Il avait assez à faire avec ce couillon d'Axel comme ça. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'occuper d'une flopée d'anges ahuris qui ne prenaient même pas au sérieux les histoires de Contrat. Ils préféraient batifoler dans les champs, plutôt que de protéger leur humain... Ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout alors que le monde sombre peu à peu dans la décadence la plus complète...

"- Roxas, tu penses à quoi ? Tu philosophes encore sur l'avenir ?"

Sora s'inquiétait un peu pour son frère. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à trop penser. On ne changeait pas le monde en pensant... Mais Roxas était le plus vieux d'entre eux, et souvent, ses réflexions menaient à de grands changements dans la façon d'être des anges...

La création des anges remontait à longtemps, bien avant que naisse la race humaine. A cette époque-là, il existait une déesse et un dieu. La déesse s'était éprise du dieu, qui lui, n'en avait strictement rien à faire d'elle. Le contraire m'eût étonnée… Ce dieu n'avait pas de cœur, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était assouvir les espèces présentes dans le monde originel. Un jour, la déesse avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau et de lui avouer son amour pour lui. Mais il l'avait rejetée... Folle de colère, elle avait jeté un maléfice sur la terre tant aimée du Sans-cœur, une malédiction qui durerait 3 mois... La nuit du premier jour de cette malédiction, le 7 novembre, les épines de cristal du domaine divin se brisèrent, et laissèrent apparaître un adolescent blond aux yeux bleus... La déesse, heureuse de trouver une bonne âme dans son malheur, décida de l'appeler Ventus. Pendant les 3 mois de l'hiver, comme avait surnommé Ventus la période de malédiction, elle lui apprit tout ce qu'elle savait sur le monde. Mais son cœur ne se réparait toujours pas. Ventus promit de la protéger et de lui apporter joie et bonheur, tant qu'elle ne serait pas rétablie dans son malheur... Et l'hiver dura longtemps, longtemps. La déesse eut du mal à retrouver le courage de faire face au monde... Mais lorsqu'elle retrouva l'espoir, le 20 mars, plusieurs centaines d'années après sa déchéance, les épines de cristal qui avait repoussées, donnèrent naissance à une toute jeune fille, blonde comme les blés. La déesse, heureuse de se trouver un nouvel enfant, l'appela Naminé. Dans la même année, naquirent Sora, le 7 mai, et DiZ, le 7 août. Dès lors, le monde s'habitua au Printemps, à l'Été, l'Automne, et l'Hiver, qui revenaient chaque année. Le Sans-Cœur, jaloux de la victoire de son ancienne camarade sur les éléments, revînt auprès d'elle, et tenta de prendre de force les pouvoirs des Saisons, et par la même occasion, les siens. Ventus, ayant juré à sa naissance de la protéger, n'eut d'autre choix que de combattre cet homme qui lui voulait du mal. Le combat dura sept ans, sept longues années où la terre ne connut pas l'hiver. Sept années de sécheresse... Mais lorsque le combat se termina enfin, duquel Ventus ressortit vainqueur et seul survivant, des myriades d'étoiles tombèrent sur la surface des mondes, réhydratant les plantes. Ces étoiles étaient les cœurs des plantes qui nourrissaient les gens, et que le Sans-Coeur avaient volés. Ventus revînt auprès de sa famille, harassé, mais heureux d'avoir pu remplir sa mission. La déesse décida de le nommer Roxas, anagramme de Sora, dont le nom serait barré d'un X, comme le lieu où le Sans-Cœur avait péri. Comme le début de son nom... Inspirée par ces faits, la déesse demanda (avait demandé) à l'Hiver, pendant que ce dernier se reposait de son combat, s'il était possible de préserver l'humanité du malheur. Souriant, il lui avait dit que oui, que c'était possible, et qu'il ferait tout pour. La déesse accorda à ses quatre 'enfants' des ailes blanches et pures, et leur ordonna de veiller à ce que les personnes ayant hérité d'une part du mauvais cœur du Sans-Cœur ne deviennent pas les ombres du monde... Et depuis, d'autres anges sont nés des âmes des personnes reconnaissantes envers leur protecteur, lorsqu'ils décédaient. Et ainsi, la déesse ne fut plus jamais seule...

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur. Encore... Pourquoi fallait-il que le passé revienne sans cesse ? A côté du lit, une jeune femme était assise dans un fauteuil en velours, et somnolait, un mince filet de bave coulant sur son menton. Roxas sourit. C'était ça la plus grande déesse de l'histoire ? Celle qui avait sauvé le monde grâce à sa haine ? Comme quoi...

L'adolescent caressa du bout des doigts le dos de la main de la déesse.

"- Aqua..."

Aqua se redressa d'un coup, la tête encore dans le brouillard.

"- C'qui s'passe ?

- Si tu dors comme ça, tu vas avoir mal à la nuque."

Elle tourna son regard embrumé vers le blond, et ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

"- Venti d'amour ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi mon coeur en sucre ! Oh viens là que je te fasse un câlin mon adorable chaton !"

Aqua se jeta au cou du blond, le faisant basculer vers l'arrière dans un petit cri de surprise.

"- Mon chaton d'amour, mon Venti, mon sucre d'orge !

- Je ne suis pas contre un câlin, mais tu pourrais éviter de m'appeler avec des noms aussi minables ?

- Oh toi et ton fichu caractère ! Pauvre Axel s'il va devoir te supporter comme ça pendant plusieurs millénaires !

- Oh je vois ! Eh bien je boude !"

Roxas tourna la tête, une moue indignée sur sa jolie frimousse. Aqua ouvrit sa bouche comme une soucoupe, et sauta sur son ange.

"- Waouh, tu es vraiment trop mignon ! Et dire que tu es né d'une malédiction ! C'est incroyable ce que la magie peut faire !"

Le blond rit franchement. Décidément, il appréciait être avec sa 'mère'... Même si elle lui donnait des surnoms ridicules, et qu'elle avait encore l'habitude de l'appeler Ventus ou Venti. Axel l'avait appelé Venti aussi. C'était ce qu'il y avait marqué sur le petit mot, dans le carton où il s'était installé pour faire 'la manche'.

" Appelez ce chat Venti, il est tellement adorable !" De quoi se poser des questions... Pourquoi avoir abandonné ce chat, s'il était aussi adorable ? Axel n'avait pas compris non plus, mais s'était contenté d'obéir bêtement. Franchement les humains... Si on leur demandait de sauter du haut de leurs pantoufles, ils le feraient sans problème...


	9. Entre chien et Roxas

Je m'excuse d'avance à ma bêta pour ne pas lui avoir soumis la correction, mais j'étais trèèèèès pressée ! Comme un citron ! M'enfin bref !

Voici la suite, rien que pour vous ^^

_________________________________________________ Oukoulouky ! °v°

"- Bonjour Axel !"

Le dénommé leva la tête, encore un peu dans les vapes. Devant lui, un Sora souriant attendait avec son plateau.

"- Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

- Eh bien, vas-y, te gêne pas..."

Depuis que Roxas avait enlevé le mal du corps du roux, ce dernier voyait tout en rose. Zen... Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil... Ca devait être l'après-coup. Espérons juste que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Sora souriait bêtement, les yeux en accents circonflexes. En face de lui, Axel planait complètement.

"- Eh beh, ça te réussit pas toi de te faire exorciser.

- J'ai l'impression de rêver...

- Moui, ça c'est normal...On peut toujours demander à Roxas d'arranger ça."

Quand Axel entendit 'Roxas', il se réveilla un peu.

"- Comment va-t'il ? Est-ce que je l'ai gravement blessé ? Est-ce qu'il vient au lycée aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? Et...

- Houlà ! Doucement ! Il va bien ne t'en fais pas. Il ne s'est pas réveillé ce matin parce qu'il a passé la nuit a discuter avec Maman. Du coup, tu ne l'as pas vu. Il arrive bientôt.

- Et il...

- Non, il ne t'en veut pas. Il sait ce que les gens peuvent faire quand le mal commence à les ronger."

Axel se mit à mâchouiller pensivement son morceau de pain. Il allait quand même faire ses excuses à son ange gardien. Même s'il se sentait mal, ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à Roxas... Enfin merde quoi !

Sora commença à gesticuler sur sa chaise, souriant de plus belle.

"- Par ici Roxas ! Par ici !"

Le roux s'empourpra. Oh non, il arrivait... Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Est-ce qu'il devait se lever et le prendre dans ses bras ? Ou bien lui dire bonjour naturellement ? Ou bien se cacher honteusement derrière son bol de crème à la vanille dégueulasse ?

"- Bonjour Axel."

Au son de la voix chaleureuse de Roxas, Axel ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Le blond éclata de rire en voyant son air niais.

"- J'ai toujours adoré les effets secondaires !"

L'ange s'assit à côté de son protégé et débuta une conversation avec Sora. Axel le regardait fixement. Pour un peu, il lâcherait un grand soupir de contentement. Il avait enfin tout ce qu'il voulait. Des bonnes notes - qui affluaient en ce moment -, des amis sur qui compter, et une personne formidable qui occupait les trois quarts de ses pensées. Le monde était vraiment bien foutu...

Axel et Roxas rentraient ensemble, silencieux. Axel se demandait si Roxas reviendrait à la maison, où s'il retournerait chez lui. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander lorsque le blond prit la parole :

"- Est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi ? Tu te sentiras moins seul. Il y a déjà une chambre pour toi si tu veux.

- Mais... je vais peut-être déranger ta mère...

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas vraiment ma mère. La seule personne que tu risques de déranger, c'est le chien du voisin, qui va te hurler dessus."

Axel rit et accepta de bon coeur. Il avait envie de connaître la famille de Roxas. Ce dernier tourna à droite, un peu avant la maison d'Axel, et bifurqua encore à droite. La petite rue semblait déserte. Seules deux maisons trônaient fièrement au fond de l'impasse. Celle de gauche était très bien tenue tandis que celle de droite était envahie par les ronces et le lierre. A l'approche des deux garçons, un chien aboya.

Roxas cracha comme un chat en allant se cacher derrière Axel. Le chien se jeta contre la barrière en métal, montrant ses crocs. Axel regarda son petit ange qui s'était mis à quatre pattes dans l'herbe en riant. Le caractère des chats avait déteint sur lui !

Une femme ouvrit la porte de la maison bien tenue à la volée, et commença à hurler sur le chien, qui s'enfuit en couinant.

"- Sale bête ! Tu fais peur à mon Venti !"

Redevenu un chat, Roxas s'élança vers la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et se blottit entre ses bras tendus. Elle sourit tendrement en caressant sa petite tête triangulaire.

"- Bienvenu à la maison mon coeur. Je vois que tu nous ramènes un invité.

- C'est qui ? C'est qui ?

- Qui c'est qui c'est ?"

Deux filles apparurent derrière la femme. Axel se figea. C'était Kairi et Naminé... Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient là elles ? Surtout Kairi...

"- C'est Axel ! Ventus nous a ramené un ami du lycée !"

Sora arriva derrière et prit Roxas entre ses bras. Dans le jardin, Axel ne comprenait rien. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et se présenta.

"- Bonjour, je m'appelle Aqua et...

- Aqua ? Comme la déesse ?

- Oui euh... en fait... bin c'est moi..."

Elle rit bêtement, un peu gênée. Axel faisait les gros yeux.

"- Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre maison, à moi et à mes enfants les anges.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là cette abrutie de Kairi ?"

La petite rousse s'offusqua.

"- Comment tu m'as traité ? Ordure !"

Roxas jeta un regard - mode chat - outré à Kairi. Fallait pas traiter son protégé comme ça ! La jeune fille passa ses bras derrière son dos et baissa les yeux.

"- Pardon Monsieur Ventus, je ne voulais pas vous offenser..."

Axel ouvrit la bouche, ne comprenant rien. Est-ce qu'on allait lui expliquer oui ou merde ?


	10. Volutes de fumée et Secret gardé

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à poster, mais entre les correspondants allemands, les cours et les pannes d'imagination... Ça a été dur dur ! Alors voilà la suite, rien que pour vous ! :D

* * *

Akakatcha Akakatcha Yeah ! (°v°)

_\ | /

_./ \

Oui je sais il est moche mon dessin XD

* * *

Axel rit bêtement, complètement paumé. En fait, il aurait mieux valu qu'on ne lui explique rien. Comment pouvait-on vivre Sans-Coeur, et envoyer chier une belle femme comme Aqua ? Et puis, c'était quoi ces naissances à partir de cristaux ? Les utérus, ça existe bordel !

"- Ça va tu comprends ?"

La naïveté de la déesse était tout à fait charmante. Oui oui, il comprenait tout. Tout moins les trois quarts de l'histoire.

Sur ses genoux, Roxas ronronnait paisiblement. Le jeune homme lui grattouilla le menton, et les ronrons se firent plus forts encore.

"- Vous formez un beau couple dîtes-moi !"

Par réflexe, Axel se leva, faisant tomber un chat furieux.

"- Mais ça va pas de dire des trucs comme ça ? On... on est des garçons !"

Roxas regarda le roux, avant de tourner les patounes et de s'en aller, la queue haute. Axel se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal...

"- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible entre vous... Et puis, franchement, ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher mon petit... Ca se voit que tu es amoureux de lui.

- C'est pas la peine de m'appeler mon petit. J'ai 17 ans.

- Et moi 3573 ans...

- Euh...

- Ah, tu sais plus quoi dire !"

La déesse eut un rire démoniaque, ce qui eut pour effet de chauffer les nerfs d'Axel.

"- Oh et puis vous vous mêlez de quoi ? Vous êtes pas assistante sociale à ce que je sache ! Ni même gérante d'une société matrimoniale ! J'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir si j'aime ou non quelqu'un !

- Eh bien justement si ! Tu as besoin de moi, parce que t'es trop borné pour voir ce qui est visible comme un taureau habillé d'un tutu vert qui danse le boléro de Ravel en plein milieu de la route ! Tu aimes mon Ventus d'amour ! Et ferme-moi cette bouche, ne t'avise même pas de répliquer ! Alors maintenant, si tu ressens un minimum pour lui, va le voir, et va lui faire tes excuses, ou je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais t'asseoir de ta vie, et que tu ne le reverras plus jamais ! Et tant pis si tu deviens un méchant garçon ! Parce que tu l'auras ME-RI-TE !"

Aqua était devenue rouge tomate sous l'effet de la colère, et prenait de grandes inspirations. Autour de sa tête, des petits nuages noirs se formaient. Axel recula de quelques pas et sourit timidement.

"- Nan mais je... enfin euh...

- QUOI ? Accouche ou je t'étripe !

- Eh bien moi, je vais vous dire ce que je pense ! J'en ai marre de tous vos trucs bizarres là ! Xehanort par ci, Xehanort par là ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si vous vous y connaissiez vous en amour ! Le seul type que vous avez réussi à aimer, c'est lui ! Alors que c'est qu'un bouffon et qu'il s'est fait buter par un mioche ailé ! Vous vous prenez pour qui là, à essayer de régir le monde ? Vous servez à rien ! Que dalle ! C'est pas avec vos phrases à deux ronds que vous allez sauver le monde ! 'Ne laisse pas la colère t'envahir mon jeune ami, ou le mal te rongera...' Et puis quoi encore ?"

Roxas et Sora avaient passé la tête par la porte et épiaient la conversation. De l'autre côté de l'embrasure, Kairi et Naminé faisaient de même.

"- J'étais très bien avant que vous ne vous immisciez dans ma vie ! Et maintenant, vous venez foutre votre merde alors que j'avais rien demandé ! Ok, peut-être que je serais devenu dingue et que je me serais mis à tuer des gens qui seront innocents, oh les pauvres, mais au moins, VOUS NE M'AURIEZ PAS FAIT CHIER !"

Axel prit sa veste à la volée, se dirigea vers l'entrée, et hurla une dernière fois.

"- ET PUIS JE VOUS EMMERDE TOUS !"

Et il claqua la porte. Dehors, le chien se mit à aboyer.

"- TA GUEULE LE CLEBS !"

Le bruit cessa, et le calme s'installa dans la maison. Aqua s'assit sur sa chaise et soupira. Roxas baissa la tête, attristé. Les paroles d'Axel l'avaient blessées. Le blond n'avait jamais éprouvé de l'amour pour quelqu'un. Juste de l'amitié, ou bien les sentiments d'une relation mère/fils, ou frère/sœur. Des choses du genre. Avec Axel, ça avait changé... Mais là, le roux venait de lui émietter son cœur... Des larmes brûlantes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Abattu, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et cacha son visage entre ses genoux. Sora lui parlait, mais il n'entendait rien. Il sentit la caresse d'une main sur sa tête, mais ne réagit pas. Il ne voulait voir personne. Son monde était mort...

~~~~~~~~ Chuuuuuu \(°o°)/

Axel arriva chez lui, essoufflé. Il avait couru pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ces gens, s'était perdu, et avait finalement retrouvé son chemin, dans le noir. Désormais chez lui, il sentait vraiment le vide qu'avait provoqué sa colère noire. Il avait la tête toute engourdie, et il avait envie de pleurer. Il allait pas se mettre à chialer quand même... Sinon, sa crédibilité, il pouvait lui dire adieu... Mais bon sang, pourquoi il avait dit tout ça ? Il était vraiment un abruti... A vouloir envoyer chier Aqua, il avait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas sur Roxas... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était comme ça ? Pourquoi s'emportait-il pour des broutilles ! Bordel à cul, ce qu'il pouvait s'énerver lui-même ! Il était con, con, con !

Le roux releva la tête, décidé. Oui, il allait retourner chez Roxas, et lui présenter ses excuses ! Et puis lui dire aussi que... ben que... QU'IL L'AIMAIT ! VOILA !

~~~~~~~~ Chuuuuuu \(°o°)/

Sora grattait à la porte de la chambre de Roxas depuis au moins 20 minutes. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à tirer jusque là, c'était des grognements.

"- Roxas, laisse-moi entrer s'il-te-plaît !"

Le blond grogna à nouveau, bien décidé à ne pas laisser le brun entrer. Ne se laissant pas abattre, Sora frappa à nouveau.

"- Allez Roxy ! Laisse-moi entrer !

- Oh tu m'agaces, laisse-moi tranquille ! Je veux juste... mourir...

- Ah nan hein ! Commence pas à dire ça !"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le chaud monta aux joues du garçon.

"- Je te jure que si tu ne viens pas ouvrir, je défonce la porte !

- Essaye toujours !

- Roxaaaas... S'il-te-plaît !

- Je croyais que tu voulais défoncer la porte ! Ben vas-y fais-le ! Après tout, moi je m'en fiche..."

La voix de Roxas se faisait de plus en plus faible, et Sora comprit qu'il était en train de s'endormir.

"- J'ai si mal à la tête... et je me sens tout engourdi...

- Dors Roxas..."

Sora colla son oreille à la porte, et écouta la respiration de son faux jumeau. Roxas respirait paisiblement, il devait s'être endormi. Aqua s'approcha.

"- Ça y est, on peut entrer ?

- Oui, ça y est, il s'est endormi."

Aqua fit un geste, et la clé tourna d'elle-même dans la serrure, de l'autre côté du mur. Sora ouvrit la porte. La déesse hurla. Flottant au-dessus du lit à baldaquin, le Sans-cœur gardien Ansem tenait Roxas dans ses mains, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Le monstre fixait de ses yeux jaunes sans vie le corps endormi du bel ange. Ses doigts frottaient doucement les hanches de son nouveau captif, et ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un rictus animal terrifiant... S'apercevant de la présence de l'ange et de la femme, la créature disparut dans une volute de fumée noire et épaisse. Aqua courut vers lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le vide... Elle tomba à genoux, en larmes, les yeux écarquillés.

"- Ventus... Mon Ventus... Ils l'ont pris...

- Maman, c'était quoi ça ?"

Sora s'était approché de la femme aux cheveux noirs et recroquevillé contre elle. La déesse le serra dans ses bras, le visage crispé par la rage.

"- La preuve que Xehanort est revenu à la vie..."

~~~~~~~~ Chuuuuuu \(°o°)/

Axel marchait dans les rues éclairées par les lampadaires à vive allure, répétant ce qu'il allait dire. Enfin, même s'il répétait, ça ne servirait à rien, puisqu'une fois en face de Roxas, il perdrait ses moyens. C'était dans la logique des choses. Comment ne pas devenir un loukoum devant des yeux aussi magnifiques que ceux de l'ange ? Et ces lèvres, qu'on avait envie d'embrasser et qui ressemblait à des dragibus roses... Et ces pommettes adorables et roses... Oh la laaaa...

Oui bon bref... Il fallait se ressaisir ! Ne pas se laisser intimider par des charmes aussi ostentatoires ! Mais quand même...

A force de penser à Roxas, Axel se retrouva bien vite devant la maison. Le chien ne lui hurla pas dessus cette façon. Un bon point. Une seule lumière était allumée en haut. Ce qui était fort étrange. Un peu inquiété par ce manque de luminosité, le roux frappa. Ce furent Naminé et Kairi qui vinrent lui ouvrir. Toutes deux étaient très pâles.

"- Euh, salut les filles... Est-ce que... je peux voir Roxas enfin... Ventus s'il-vous-plaît ?"

Les filles se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devaient-elles lui dire ? Ou pas ? Parce que... Aqua les libéra du dilemme en arrivant. Son mascara et son eye-liner avaient coulé, et ça lui donnait un petit air gothique qui lui allait très bien. Et Axel savait que ce n'était pas son style.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Roxas ?

- Ventus... Ventus... Il... Il s'est fait enlever par Xehanort..."

Axel ouvrit la bouche, terrassé. Aqua se remit à pleurer, et les jumelles la prirent chacune par un bras pour l'emmener dans le salon. Le jeune homme suivit machinalement. Roxas... avait été enlevé... C'était de sa faute... Tout était de sa faute... S'il ne s'était pas mis en colère, Roxas... Peut-être qu'ils seraient partis manger des glaces à l'eau de mer en ville, qu'ils auraient parlé des cours, et des légendes sur les anges... Mais il ne se serait pas fait enlever. Oh putain, ce qu'il s'en voulait.

Sur le canapé, Aqua se tordait de douleur en hurlant à la mort.

"- Ce sale Sans-Cœur ! Ce Xehanort ! Il va me le payer cher ! Tu comptes m'enlever tout ceux que j'aime salopard ? MON PROPRE FILS ! TU OSES POSER TES SALES PATTES SUR LUI ! TU VAS MOURIR ! JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER !

- Maman, calme-toi !

- IL A ENLEVÉ MON FILS !"

Axel leva la tête. Son fils ? Mais... Roxas n'était-il pas né d'un cristal ?

"- Oh Terra, je t'en supplie, sauve notre fils, reviens... VENTUS ! MON AMOUR ! JE VIENS TE CHERCHER NE T'EN FAIS PAS !"

Aqua se leva, avec une lueur de démence dans ses yeux. Le roux comprit qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Il se leva, et s'interposa entre elle et la porte d'entrée.

"- Madame ! Ça ne sert à rien de foncer tête baissée comme ça ! Il faut réfléchir ! Trouver la meilleure façon pour libérer Roxas !

- NON ! JE VEUX LE RETROUVER TOUT DE SUITE ET ÉTRANGLER CE SALAUD ! XEHANORT, JE TE TUERAI !"

Voyant qu'il était impossible de calmer la déesse en furie grâce aux mots, Axel prit ce qui lui passait sous la main - un joli vase à fleurs - et l'abattit sur sa tête. Le corps de la femme retomba à terre, encore secoué de spasmes. Les convulsions s'arrêtèrent bientôt. Axel souffla. Le calme était enfin revenu dans la maison... Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

Merci à Krykry pour m'avoir fait mettre la main à la patte XD


	11. Bad news TT

Bon, il fallait bien que je vous le dise, après quoi 1 an et demi d'absence sur cette fic ? J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de la réécrire, il y a eu un essai prometteur mais problème, j'ai une fic en cours qui me prend la majeure partie de mon temps et je n'ai plus vraiment l'inspiration pour écrire Angels.

Donc je me vois obligée de l'abandonner pour le moment, même si je ne la laisse pas tomber à 100% ! Je la laisse en ligne, au cas où si quelqu'un voudrait la lire ou relire ou si par hasard je voudrais réécrire.

Voilà, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie pour cette fic-là :D J'en ai une en cours, le chapitre 1 ne devrait pas tarder mes petits bouts !

Buh-bye ! \(^o^)/


End file.
